


And They Said, Heel Boy, Heel.

by Choul__Gat



Series: Danny Phantom One Shots [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choul__Gat/pseuds/Choul__Gat
Summary: Danny Phantom was Powerful. He was a child. He could do horrible things given the chance. But he could do great things as well. He was a fire that could burn and kill same as he could warm and heal. He was the ultimate weapon.And so The Observants took him down to where he watched his family die in another life, and asked him, Do you want this to be you?  We can stop that, we can control you, stop you from ever hurting the ones you love most.And Danny agreed. All he needed was to die after all.
Series: Danny Phantom One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	And They Said, Heel Boy, Heel.

Danny walked to the swirling green mass before him. He knew that there was no going back after this, no fresh starts, no do overs, no _third chances_.

The Observants were cruel. They had to be, to make the correct choices, but sometimes the correct choices were the opposite of the _right_ ones. And this, as was learned years from now, was a case exactly like that. But no one knew this yet.

As of now, only Danny, The Observants, and Clockwork knew that a choice was even being made.

There are so, so many timelines in which Danny Fenton dies, leaving way for his ghostly half to live on in place of him. There are many where this breaks him, many where this breaks his friends and family, many where he goes mad in fear and in anger, many where it rips into him, the feeling of not being whole and in which he chooses against living, or ones where he seeks out the only other he could find and rip him apart to _fix himself_. But there was only one timeline in which Danny looks at himself and calmly accepts his death.

And so he had given up his humanity this time. Didn't force it out in fear, nor to hide from it. Danny had done the one thing no one else could do. He gave his warmth, his heart, his _soul_ , away to the very people who had hated him most. To The Observants and their apathetic watching, to the ghosts and their vindictive glares, to the humans and their fearful gazes.

He _had_ to sacrifice himself though. Had to rip his soul away from his core, and do it willingly.

After all he had only this one second chance, and he couldn't waste it being _selfish_. For he had learned that people only loved him when he was useful, dumb, and _human_. When he was simple, and sweet. _Oh Danny_ , they'd joke, _How silly you are_. Then they'd laugh and laugh and laugh.

But not anymore. Because no one can truly love a ghost, especially a hybrid that shouldn't exist, because all a ghost had was their own cold cores. They only had themselves, halfas like him an Vlad had even less. And soon, Danny wouldn't have that solidarity either. The ultimate sacrifice that would never exist in the eyes of those he loved most, because they have never seen what he should've been.

But a boy with too many prying eyes on him but not a single loving gaze was all he ended up being anyways. It was all he could be. Just another Icarus that could've been saved had _someone_ warned him. Just another _child_ forced to deal with things beyond his age. And even after he sacrificed himself, noone could see the tragedy before their own very eyes.

No one could, not even the boy turning himself into nonexistance. To turn all of his humanity to a legend of days past. The Observants said that it was the only way, the only timeline in which Danny got the ending he deserved. And so he came out of the portal with sickly green skin, solid blood red eyes, sharp _too sharp_ fangs, and salt filled tears permanently tattooed to his skin. Words in a language not of ours pleading for forgiveness branded upon every inch of his skin.

He had leashed himself to time itself, had forced himself to heel, to be treated as an attack dog. He was a child, but a child he could never stay. Now all he knew was servitude and self hatred.


End file.
